Moon Clan
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: On HIATUS! Sky Clan, Sun Clan, and Cave Clan are sick and dying. A prophecy is sent to Moon Clan to seek out Thunder for the cure. A strange clash between the four clans and this strange new clan that came from far off.
1. Profile

**MOON CLAN**

LEADER

**Crescentstar –** pure black tom with oddly shaped orange mark on chest. Gold eyes

DEPUTY

**Mossbelly** **– **white she-cat with tortoishell underbelly

**---Apprentice, Windpaw**

MEDICINE CAT

**Leaffall** **–** gray she-cat with orange blotches. Blue eyes

**---Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**-  
**

WARRIORS

**Silvershadow –** light silver tom with a purple sheen

**Swiftfox** **–** bright orange tabby tom. Green eyes

**---Apprentice, Barkpaw**

**Darkpool** **– **lean dark gray, almost black, tom with silver underbelly and paws

**Cometfire** **– **tawny/gold long haired tom. Missing left eyes due to 'fall piece of comet' (twoleg explosion)

**---Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Leopardwhisker** **– **unusually spotted golden she-cat

**Racoontail** **– **long haired gray tabby tom with black stripes

**---Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Pineclaw** **– **brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes

-

APPRENTICES

**Windpaw** **– **gray tabby tom

**Whitepaw** **– **black she-cat with single white ear

**Skypaw** **– **gray and white she-cat. Bright blue eyes

**Barkpaw** **– **brown tabby tom

**Dawnpaw** **–** calico she-cat

-

QUEENS

**Rippedpelt** **–** long fured brown tabby she-cat. Blue eyes

**Ferneyes** **–** white she-cat. Green eyes

**Goldencloud –** long haired gold she-cat. Flatten face. Amber eyes

-

ELDERS

**Icefalcon** **– **Siamese tom, once kittypet. Retired deputy

**Raggedstripe** **–** ragged fured tabby tom. Oldest cat in Moon Clan

**Coppernose** **– **black tom with unusual copper nose


	2. Prologue

**Okay, this is 'technically' the beginning of the story.**

**Even though this is really just the prologue but whatever.**

**--**

The stars were shining brightly during the meeting.

"Skywatcher, how goes your clan?"one of the starry leaders of the past sneered.

"My clan is dying, Cavestar. How about yours? I believe CaveClan is becoming sick as well," Sky watcher retorted. Cavestar narrowed his eyes.

"Silence. All of the clans are sick and dying. It makes sense that SkyClan was the first to fall prey to this deadly illness since they are closest to the Twolegs than the rest of us," a silver cat meowed.

"Do not say things like that, Moonstar. If I am correct, your clan has yet to have a single sick cat," Cavestar replied, his tail thrashing.

"My clan will not last long, neither will any of our clans, unless we tell them where to go," Moonstar informed. "Instead of bickering how about you two do something useful." Moonstar's eyes were narrowed, threateningly.

"Why don't you do something, Moonstar? You seem to know everything yet you aren't doing anything. That trait must run in your line, compared to what you son it like," Cavestar meowed.

"Leave my son out of this. He literally had nothing to do with this!" Moonstar growled. While Skywatcher did enjoy watching the two cats act like kits, Moonstar was right. There was something more important going on.

"If both of you would shut up, maybe we can figure out what's going on!" Skywatcher yowled.

"We know what's going on, Skywatcher. This sickness is spreading. None of our medicine cats can figure out how to cure it," Moonstar sighed. However, Cavestar couldn't help but make one last jibe at the silver warrior.

"Well it's obvious why _your_ medicine cat can't figure it out." Moonstar glared at Cavestar. "Her being a medicine cat goes against the Warrior Code."

"Quiet Cavestar. The Ancient cats who once walked this earth had been the ones to approve it, and I know that you are well aware of that," Moonstar hissed. Skywatcher was so close to clawing both of their muzzles.

"If you two would stop, I think I have an idea. Once, before SkyClan was formed, a strong cat from far off came. His pelt was bright as flame and he was as well worth his title of leader. He was the one to tell me of the way of the Warrior Code." Skywatcher described all that the flame warrior told him about his own home.

"Very well, Skywatcher," Cavestar meowed, "and as much as I dislike it, there is only one clan that is well enough to make this kind of journey."

"Indeed Cavestar," Skywatcher agreed. Both of the starry warriors looked to Moonstar who bowed his head.

"If that is how the both of you think than I have no issue with the matter. My clan is strong enough for this. May this message be sent to the MoonClan medicine cat: Thunder holds the cure."

**--**

**Woah, I think I have chill bumps.**

**Okay, not really but still. I don't think this sucked as much as I thought it would.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI HI!**

**Well, this continues the story, just in case you didn't know.**

**Well…now you know :D**

**Review.**

**--**

MoonClan was just a nice little clan filled with some of the strangest cats you'd meet. Each cat was -ahem- unique in their own way.

Crescentstar and his deputy, Mossbelly, were discussing the recent epidemic which hailed SunClan, CaveClan, and SkyClan. The sickness was spreading and soon it would envelop their own clan. As they thought about plans of action a yowl split the air. A gray cat ran through the clan, her fur covered in large orange splotches. She ran until she was right in front of the black cat, his orange mark almost glowing over his heart.

"I can't take much more of this, Crescentstar," the she-cat meowed. "I'm about to go out of my mind trying to find a cure but nothing is working! I'd bring a cat from one of the other clans here but of course that would open us the sickness which, apparently, is bad. I swear, when this sickness hits us it's going to hit us hard." The gray cat paced anxiously, her tail twitching back and forth. Crescentstar cocked his head in confusion, which Mossbelly was glad to help with.

"What Leaffall means, Crescentstar, is that being the farthest clan from the twolegs we are less prepared than any of the other clans," the white she-cat explained. Crescentstar looked at her with admiration until a large gray tom with an excessive amount of black stripes on his tail pounced on his back, knocking the leader to the ground. And what cat is stupid enough to do this? Why it's none other than Raccoontail making his appearance.

"Hey guys. Crescentstar you really should stop being so – so…obvious about your affection for your pretty little deputy," Raccoontail meowed. Crescentstar growled at him until Mossbelly meowed gently, "Settle down Crescentstar. Raccoontail, you really need to stop messing with your clan leader. One of these days he's just going to bite you. Anyway," she turned her attention back towards the black cat next to her, "you need to stop letting him get to you just because he keeps saying you love me. He says it almost every day; you should be used to it by now. Besides, every cat knows it isn't true. Well," Mossbelly stood up, "I am going hunting." She looked around until she obviously spotted what she was looking for. "Hey! Silvershadow!"

A silver-ish tom had just walked out of the warriors' den, the sun brought out the purple sheen to his fur. He looked in the direction of the pretty deputy and his eyes brightened. Silvershadow bounded up and they chatted for a bit before happily walking away. "Take Raccoontail with you, won't you? He needs the exercise." Leaffall asked. When the cat in question looked at her she responded, "Face it, Raccoontail, you're starting to look like a kittypet, now leave." Raccoontail went, his tail lowered, as he muttered about how Leaffall was in a bad mood.

A brown tabby cat nearby heard the plans for the hunting party and who would be going and she immediately called, "Can I go?" Her green eyes shined. Mossbelly opened her mouth to respond but the brown she-cat bounded up to Silvershadow and added a, "Hmm? Well can I?" Silvershadow nodded briskly. "That is alright with me, Pineclaw," he meowed as he, Mossbelly, and Raccoontail left. Pineclaw stalked after them, taking a moment to glare angrily at Mossbelly.

"Well, since that's taken care of I think I'll go see what Cometfire is up to." Leaffall walked off towards the freshkill pile where a golden haired tom rested. When he heard her he turned his head, showing his missing left eye (that's quite the oxymoron, isn't it?) "Hey Leaffall," he greeted. He pushed the thrush he was eating and offered her a bite. Being starved she happily shared the freshkill. "You've been talking with Pineclaw again, haven't you?" she accused. Cometfire shrugged. "I _might_ have told her how Silvershadow wouldn't shut up about how he wanted so, _so_ badly to go on a hunting patrol with her." Leaffall cuffed him around the ears like a disobedient kit. "You need to stop encouraging her. You know Silvershadow doesn't feel that way about her."

A loud yowl erupted throughout the camp. Leaffall groaned as she stood up and walked off to the medicine cat den. Sure enough her apprentice, Whitepaw, stood there with Darkpool, one of the senior warriors. "Just hurry up and fetch me some cobweb!" he ordered. Whitepaw scurried off in a haste to obey the warrior. Leaffall glared at the lean tom until he turned his head and looked back. "Darkpool, I would appreciate it if you didn't torment my poor apprentice. You know how she is."

"Whitepaw needs to get over it. She can't become a true medicine cat if she has trouble taking orders from toms," he meowed, however Leaffall was not in the mood. She hasn't had much sleep so she's very temperamental today, and so her fur bristled. "I can handle my own apprentice, Darkpool. Besides, she shouldn't be taking orders from any other cat but me. She's the medicine cat and you are the idiotic toms always getting into fights. What did you do, anyway?" Darkpool looked sheepish before showing Leaffall his hind leg. A small trace of blood flowed from it. "I wanted some cobwebs for it," he explained.

"Why?"

"It's bleeding!"

"You stupid mousebrain. Look at that. I swear you toms will be the death of me. We don't need to waste webs on something as insignificant as _that_. Lick it and then get out of my den," Leaffall ordered. Darkpool was about to argue until Leaffall glared evilly at him. "Leave before I give you some real wounds to think about." Thankfully even Darkpool knew not to test the she-cat in this state so he left just as Whitepaw came back in. Her white ear twitched. For some reason her black ear doesn't twitch or anything.

"I tried telling him that he didn't need any cobwebs for a scratch like that but –" Whitepaw started. "You need to stick up for yourself, Whitepaw," Leaffall meowed. "You can't let the warriors push you around. Actually," her voice got quiet and a mischievous gleam entered her eyes, "one day you'll be the one giving orders. It has been my experience that as a medicine cat you can be very mean to the warriors and they can't do anything. StarClan help the cat that harms a medicine cat."

"You think so?"

"Do not underestimate me, Whitepaw. I **know** so," Leaffall stated proudly. "Whitepaw!" Leaffall's eye twitched when she heard the meow of Barkpaw. "Will you not yell, Barkpaw," Leaffall began, "Just because your ears are larger than they should be doesn't mean we can't hear as well," she teased. The brown tabby tom stepped into the den, growling. He was very sensitive about his ears (which really were larger than normal.) "Whitepaw you left a yarrow leaf lying out in the middle of camp," he dropped the leaf onto the ground, "What if a kit had found it!" Whitepaw muttered a sorry. She sound sorry, acted sorry, but hatred filled her eyes.

"Don't be a mousbrain, Barkpaw!" Leaffall meowed. "Now get out of here," she ordered. The brown tabby refused. Leaffall narrowed his eyes and thought deeply. Barkpaw went on dawn patrol and on a hunting patrol and it was barely sunhigh. Feeling none too happy right now she stalked over and called out, "Swiftfox! Get over here! I think Barkpaw is feeling like another hunting patrol!" Barkpaw stared after her. "What? No I didn't! I never said that!"

"He says the clan can never have too much freshkill!"

"Quit it!"

"He wants to leave as soon as possible!"

"Stop doing that!" He sounded desperate. Leaffall decided that he's had enough punishment and being the kind cat she is meowed to the orange tabby that came running at the mention of his apprentice. "Sorry for that Swiftfox, but I think Barkpaw might have changed his mind." Barkpaw's mentor looked a little crestfallen but he brightened and replied, "Don't worry, Barkpaw. We can go later." And with that the orange cat sped off and Barkpaw dragged his paws towards the apprentices' den, probably to sleep.

Leaffall stalked back into her den.

"Stupid Barkpaw. It's not like yarrow will kill a cat."

--

Hunting patrol was how it usually was. Every cat was tortured by the caught freshkill and the growling in their stomachs.

A chirping alerted the deputy of a thrush nearby. Expertly she crouched, her tortoishell underbelly rubbing the ground as she paced forward. Two tail-lengths away she pounced and with a quick bite to the neck the prey was caught. Happily she picked up the thrush and quietly walked back to where the rest of the patrol was (Silvershadow, Raccoontail, and Pineclaw.)

"I want to eat so badly!" Raccoontail was complaining when Mossbelly walked up.

"Can't you ever think of anything but your stomach?" she asked. "Mossbelly is right, Raccoontail," Silvershadow meowed. As soon as the words left his mouth Pineclaw immediately meowed, "Yeah!" causing Silvershadow to quickly glare at her. Sighing he looked around and saw many dead leaves on the branch just above the gray tom. Quietly backing up a bit he gently picked up a pinecone and managed to toss it at the overhanging branch. The shake it caused made all the dead leaves fall on top of the unsuspecting Raccoontail.

Raccoontail yowled in shock before narrowing his eyes at the silver cat. "What was that for, Silvershadow?" he demanded. Silvershadow merely shrugged before walking off with Mossbelly.

"I hope the other clans get better soon. This sickness is starting to worry me," Mossbelly meowed. Silvershadow agreed. The two set a fast pace for Raccoontail and Pinclaw to keep up with even with taking breaks to do more hunting. When each cat had more freshkill than they could carry they started the way back to the camp.

**--**

**Hmm…not too bad, I don't think.**

**I'm trying to keep the words cat-like and not adding in a bunch of twoleg words. Trying to keep it to the book's style.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**That means: REVIEW!**


End file.
